All I Can Be Is Me
by The Undercover Punk
Summary: LUCASHALEY, BROOKEMOUTH, NATHANRILEY, PEYTONJAKE


TITLE: "All I Can Be Is Me"  
  
AUTHOR: Undercover Punk  
  
CATEGORY/RATING: Laley  
  
SUMMARY: It is kinda a tale about all of the Tree Hill gang - I don't know where I am going with the story yet.  
  
NOTE: Okay this is my first ever fic so please be nice, but please give constructive feedback so that I can hopefully improve my writting - btw my grammer sucks! Oh and I don't own OTH or any characters except for Lisa, and the siblings I make up for Haley. Yup thats all  
  
They never expected their lives to be like this, it was supposed to be Haley and Lucas against the world. That's the way it was going to always be, that's how it was. Normal...there's a funny thing about that word – when you have it you want adventure, but finally when you get the adventure you have been seeking for all of a sudden you want normal. Well normal doesn't exist anymore, at least not for these two.  
  
They met on the first day of kindergarten, when Lucas and Haley were shoved in the same "play group". Well let's just say that didn't go over very well. After walking in on her older brother Jess making out with yet another conquest, Haley decided that she should show Lucas what she learned.  
  
"Luke, oh my god I saw the most yuckiest thing in the world" 4 year old Haley exclaimed running over to her best friend, only to find herself colliding with a pile of toy bricks and falling face first on the floor.  
  
"Smooth Haley, very cool of you. Anyway what could be any yuckier than yesterdays 'most yuckiest thing in the world'" Lucas asked in an exaggerated high squeaky voice while pretending to fall over on his face, only to have Haley accomplish this task for him for kicking his ass (literally)  
  
"Okay anyway when I went into the living room last night I saw Jess sucking the face off of some weird girl. Mom said it was called kissing." Haley exclaimed while making exaggerated noises she had heard the night before.  
  
"Eww! That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard. Thanks Hales, now you ruined lunch for me." Lucas sulked while throwing out his sandwich.  
  
"Imagine how I felt...hey Luke you wanna try it – you know the kissing thing – like you know see what the big deal is?" Haley asked looking straight into Lucas' eyes, knowing that she would get her way – she was giving him the puppy look.  
  
"Elizabeth Haley James no! That's so...it's just yucky! No! Haley stop it, I don't wanna, Haley!" Lucas replied while stomping his foot down for exaggeration purposes.  
  
"What I'm not doing anything. Why should I care if my bestest friend in the world won't do me a small favor, why would I care that you don't like me enough to do this for me." Haley replied turning away from Lucas, knowing that she was going to get her way – she couldn't stay facing him, if he saw her smiling he would know that something was up.  
  
"Fine Hales, whatever." Lucas replied trying to make Haley turn around.  
  
"Good. Now close your eyes" Haley says turning around smile wide on her face  
  
"Haley!"  
  
"Lucas you said you would."  
  
"Fine"  
  
And that was that, their first kiss. The kiss that neither of them ever wanted to forget, but did, or at least thought they had.  
  
During their kiss though, Ms. Jenkins, the school principal, walked in on Haley and Lucas kissing and decided that this was a matter that their parents would have to handle since they were to young for detention, but old enough to get punished since PDA's were strictly forbidden at the school. Well Karen Rowe and Lisa James had a wonderful time hearing about their children's little "romantic moment", but seeing Lucas covered in Lisa's bright red lipstick and Haley with a big fat smile on her face was another story indeed.  
  
"Okay Haley and Lucas.. I don't even know where to begin." Lisa ranted only to have Karen start  
  
"And the lipstick! Good lord the lipstick – is it hers?" Karen asked only to see Lisa shaking her head.  
  
"Let's just pretend this never happened. Deal?" Karen asked sticking out her hand  
  
"Deal, unless of course we need to hold it over their heads." Lisa smirked at Karen  
  
"I like the way you think." Karen stated before taking Lucas from the principal, only to have Lisa copy her example.  
  
12 Years Later....  
  
"I did it!" 16 year old Haley James screamed into the phone  
  
"Did what and why the hell did you decide to call me at 4:00 in the morning! HALEY!" Lucas mock screamed into the phone 4:00 in the morning, what the hell is she on.  
  
"I did it!" Haley screamed, jumping up and down on her bed.  
  
"Did what! Haley if you ended up having sex with someone you do know it is rude to use their phone at 4:00 in the morning to call another guy right?" Lucas replied getting more and more frustrated by the second  
  
"Lucas Alexander Scott wash your mouth! No I did It!" Haley screamed again causing Lucas to move the phone farther from his ear than it already was, she sounded as though she was talking to him from across a football field, no phone connecting the two.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know what IT is if you don't tell me what it is" Lucas screamed back, finally frustrated beyond his holding point.  
  
"Fine, fine. I just wanted to let you know that I've decided to paint my room blue." Haley replied, quite proud of herself for choosing a color, after many hours of consideration along with a 10 page pro and con list.  
  
"Let me straight, you called me at 4:00 in the morning to tell me that you are painting your room blue? Well congratulations Haley. Good night." Lucas replied before putting down the phone, only to have it ring two minutes later.  
  
"Hmph" Lucas answered, not bothering to say acutall words.  
  
"Night Lucas, and I don't like being hung up on!" Haley answered hanging up before giving Lucas time to respond.  
  
"I swear that girl is on something" Lucas mumbled to himself before turning back to sleep only to have his mom on the light to ask who the hell had been calling them.  
  
"Haley mom" Lucas replied crawling deeper into his blankets.  
  
"Oh, now there's a shocker, Haley calling at 4:00 in the morning." Karen replied sarcastically before offing Lucas' light to let him get some more sleep before he had to wake up to work. 


End file.
